percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cutefairy78/Leaving the Wiki
Look. I know that this wiki is great, and there's a lot of good people here. But, I just don't like how it is. The language I don't really like, the vulgar stuff that gets said. And the pictures. I just don't want my mind to be filled with stuff like that. I don't cuss AT ALL, I don't speak or think about vulgar stuff, and I would NEVER look at pictures like that. I just DON'T like what I see/hear/read on here half the time. So I am really thinking about leaving, like 88% leaving. The other 12% is about the friends I would be leaving and my characters/stories. I just don't want to fill my mind/thoughts with that stuff, and lately. I have been thinking about that stuff, and it's really getting to me. Sometimes I'll be doing something and it'll pop into my head. I really cannot believe that I think about stuff like that, sometimes it even catches me off guard that I do. My friends would be very upset and ashamed of me if they found out that I thought/remembered stuff like that. I know that some of other users on here don't see that stuff as bad and they can't see why I would think it's bad. But I do, I see it as wrong and horrible. And I really can't believe that people on here think it's okay. '' So again, I am thinking of leaving. Because I just don't want to come on here everyday and have to worry about "What am I going to see?" Or "What cuss word are they going to say next?" So unless the rules are enforced, or people actually for once 'FOLLOW '''the rules or it's hopefully changed/ the pictures are taken down. I probably will come back, but if not. Then say goodbye to Fairy. --Realm of the Shadows 02:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Not Well, I know I might of blown it up a lot. But I don't think I'll leave after all, but it's still on my mind. And to people who are saying just don't look, how can you not when it's right there in front of your face. I mean I'll just be looking through the wiki and BOOM a picture appears. I just kinda skip it and continue looking, but it sticks to your brain. And the language, it's kinda hard to ignore it when again. It's right there in front of your face. I mean like on chat we'll be chatting and then someone just randomly cusses. And i'm just sitting there like: O_O ~Awkward~ And also, when we're on chat. And then someone starts talking about something vulgar, again I'm just like: o.o I'll just try to ignore it. I really will, but if it starts getting to me really bad. I'm just going to have to take a break from the wiki for like a month or something. Also. I am a Mormon. And we don't cuss or speak about vulgar things, so that's why I am so sensitive about stuff like that. So please try to understand, not everyone likes things like that. --Realm of the Shadows 20:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Percy Jackson FanFiction Wiki